barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bats What I Like About the South
'''Bats What I Like About the South '''is a 95th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "Barney's Halloween Party, Guess Who? and Sweet Treats". Plot Barney forgot about the Haunted House It was really Scary. Sean Abel wants to hang out with Jean-Claude, Jill, Lillian and Kelly in the treehouse. They were looking for Bats, They must look for them, they're into the Haunted House. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Curtis * Stephen * Jeff * Danny * Robert * Jill * Kim * Keesha * Emily * Kristen * Hannah * Maria * Ashley * Alissa * * Kelly * Claire * Sean Abel * * * Darla * * Lillian * Jean-Claude * Kaite * Marianna * Evan * Kesley * Jake * Patrick * Mr. Boyd * Miss Kepler * Farmer Dooley * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day! # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Why? # I Just Can't Wait # I Used To Be Afraid # Monster Mash # The Spooky Song # It's Great To Be A Ghost # Pop Goes the Weasel # I Like Autumn # Scary Stories # Castles So High # Apples # So Many Pumpkins # S-M-I-L-E # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Amgios Forever # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) # God is Bigger Than a Boogie Man # Casper The Friendly Ghost # Oh No, What we Gonna Do? # Five Little Owls # Thriiller # What I Want to Be # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) # I'm the Bat! (tune in: The Map Song) # A Big Parade of Costumes # Toss It in a Window # It's C-C Cold BRRRR! # Why Can't I? # Fear Not, Sean Abel (tune in: Fear Not, Daniel) # Someone To Love You Forever # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a hairstyle. * Kim wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. * Emily wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a little long hair. * * Kristen wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a two hairstyles. * Hannah wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a little long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pigtail hairstyle. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. * Sean Abel wears the same orange shirt and a long pants with belt and a watch wearing a wrist hand. And a short hair. * * * Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Blues. And a two pony tail. * * Lillian wears the same clothes while she wore in "Explore With Us". And a pony tail. * Jean-Claude wears the same baseball shirt and uniform pants. And a short hair. * Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a ponytail hair. * Mairanna wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. * Evan wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Kesley wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a pony tail. * Jake wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "You Are Special". (saying: There Aren't Any Monsters Around Here) * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Storytime with Barney (2002)". * When the Barney's say "Hi Everyone!" the sound clip is taken from "Shopping for a Surprise!". * When the Barney say "Hi Jeff, Hi Danny, Hi Jill, Hi Kelly" the sound clip is taken from "The Land of Make-Believe (video)", expect for Sean Abel (Instead of Hi Megan, Hi Alex). * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Puppy Love". * During "I Love You", Lillian, Sean Abel, Claire, Stephen, Baby Bop, Jake, Evan, Kesely, Marianna, Katie, Kristen, Curtis, Ashley, Patrick, Alissa, Darla, , Jean-Claude, , Robert and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Danny, BJ, Chip, Kim, Kelly, Hannah, Keesha and Jill are on Barney's left. * At the end of the Barney doll with a cowboy hat and a vest. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Play Ball". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also seen in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also seen in "More Barney Songs". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Go To The Zoo". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Ready, Set, Go!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends